On Board
by GoldSovereign
Summary: Being new to the seaQuest from Wendy's POV.


On Board

"The best-laid plans …" was a saying that could have easily been written by a submariner. Life on board a submarine was never routine and during her first day at sea, the second reincarnation of the seaQuest had certainly lived up to that reputation.

The Dagger uprising on GELF Colony and the ensuing chaos had thrown the entire crew into unplanned action. Yet they had prevailed. Good work for what was supposed to be a simple shakedown cruise of the new boat and her crew.

Dr. Wendy Smith, the seaQuest's new Chief Medical Officer, had unexpectedly found herself in the middle of it all. From the moment she had come aboard, her duties had started at a lightening pace. There was getting the Medical and Science Teams in order and situated, caring for the usual bumps and scrapes as so many came together on the sub that wasn't even quite seaworthy yet let alone combat ready, then the abrupt shift of all the seaQuest's resources to the GELF Colony crisis.

It had been a hectic introduction to life on the great submarine. But even with the crisis resolved and as tired as she was, Wendy found it difficult to sleep. Being telepathic, the relentless mental static she had encountered from the crew had taken some getting used to. Now with nearly 80 percent of them crashed out in their bunks and unconscious, she was grateful for the quiet.

As she wandered the dimmed, nearly empty passageways, she used the downtime to become familiar with all the different compartments and exposed hardware laid out before her. For such a beautifully stylized boat, the seaQuest still maintained the submarine tradition of everything being out in the open. Labels and arrows in a bright array of colors clearly marked what parts of the technology were where, how it worked, and if it needed to be handled with caution. It was an effective system, the openness allowing unsuspected problems to be seen and fixed before the integrity of the boat was compromised in any way.

That kind of openness was one of the many things she loved about being on a submarine. The space was too compact and the crew too dependent on each other for there to be any secrets. It was a solidarity like no other, generated from the overwhelming responsibility of being submerged together for such long periods of time. From that also came a certain lax in the rules and regs compared to the surface … another benefit of working on a sub. But that kind of camaraderie also led to an intimacy that played on one of Wendy's worst fears -- her own self-consciousness about her abilities.

Would the crew be able to get past the natural human suspicions about telepathy long enough to trust and accept her? If they did, would they allow her to become part of them? If she did, could she serve at the capacity Dr. Kristin Westphalen had? That last thought was especially daunting. The former CMO had left a huge void to fill and Wendy's self-doubts about taking over for someone both so respected and knowledgeable ran deep. Right along with her concerns about serving under the seaQuest's captain and designer, Nathan Bridger.

Her earlier meeting with the captain in the Ward Room had been both an intimidating and amusing paradox. He was everything she had heard about him yet nothing like she had expected. When she entered the room, he had been out of uniform, wearing a hooded sweatshirt and jeans and chewing gum. He looked more like a university professor than the commanding officer of the flagship of the UEO fleet. However, there was no doubt he was in control.

She had found his air of authority tempered by a surprising sense of humor yet she had also sensed a hesitation in him. A kind of mental block that usually only came from other telepaths. Did he doubt her qualifications? Was he apprehensive about her abilities?

It was the same problem that had plagued her since her sixth sense was discovered when she was only a child. Since that time she had worked twice as hard, gone above and beyond to prove herself in any situation. Some might call it over-achieving but it had worked to balance both her career and abilities. Now she had been assigned to the seaQuest, a fulfillment of a dream she'd had since first hearing it was being built. Being on board offered all kinds of possibilities, would allow her to continue her research with a freedom not found on land. Would she once again be able to distance herself from the stigma of being telepathic long enough to show the captain and crew what she was capable of? Only time would tell. And as always, the wait was a little unnerving.

Deep in thought, Wendy neglected to see a directional sign that would have led to her to MedBay. Instead, she found herself in a dark cavern of a room lit only by the soft blue backlighting that was bouncing off the gentle ripples of a pool at the center. As she turned to leave, several loud whistles sounded. Startled, she jumped thinking she had set off some sort of weird alarm system until her rational mind engaged and she realized what she had heard was a dolphin, probably equally startled by her late-night presence.

Turning back to the pool, she visually scanned the water and soon spotted a grey form moving just under the surface in the far end of the pool.

"Hello," she quietly said both vocally and mentally. "You must be Darwin."

It took a moment, almost as if he was thinking about his response, but the dolphin soon responded with several clicks and whistles. He kept his distance, though.

Wendy closed her eyes and fully opened herself mentally then once again broadcast a friendly greeting. Although she had never interacted with a dolphin before, she had recently developed a fascination with them and their capacity for mental communication. She was delighted to actually be meeting the one who had spiked her interest.

It had happened coincidentally when she worked in the Science and Research Division at UEO Headquarters in New Cape Quest last year. Among the funding proposals and project reports she had read was a summary filed by Captain Bridger on the use of the Vocoder. It was an experimental technology that allowed simplified communication with Darwin, the dolphin he had rescued from fishing nets and bonded with while living in retirement on his island. When Bridger had gone back into service and taken over the seaQuest, Darwin had come with him and become part of the crew.

From all she had heard about Bridger, he certainly was a man of variation. Warrior … scientist … engineer … scholar … recluse … diplomat … a truly interesting man. Wendy hoped if she could earn the trust of the crew and her place among them, one of the benefits would be the chance to interact with the seaQuest's captain on a scientific level.

As Wendy continued to concentrate on Darwin, a lone figure quietly entered the Sea Deck and watched. Even in the darkness of the room Captain Bridger could tell the shadowy figure near the pool was Dr. Smith, his new CMO. But why was she there? And why did he have the odd feeling like he was being talked about behind his back?

Suddenly sensing Bridger's presence, Wendy returned to her closed mental stance, momentarily berating herself for staying so open and vulnerable. She then turned from the pool to face the man she had just been thinking about.

"Captain."

"Good evening, Doctor. What brings you to Sea Deck at this time of night?"

Wendy quickly offered a barrage of excuses. "Nerves … excitement … I don't know, maybe I haven't quite gotten my sea legs yet." Then she stopped and shrugged, offering him a sheepish smile while internally resenting her unwillingly juvenile reaction to him. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just been caught skipping class. "Actually, I was having a little trouble sleeping."

"Well … that's understandable," he gently said as he approached, trying to ease her obvious anxiety. "Your first day on board was anything but routine." Wendy simply nodded as Darwin let out a series of vocalizations acknowledging the captain's presence. "I see you've met Darwin," Nathan said with a smile as he motioned to the pool.

"Not officially," Wendy replied. "I made a wrong turn on my way to MedBay and ended up in here. I think I startled him."

"Well, let's make it official then." Nathan walked over to the edge of the pool and made several splashes in the water. As Darwin eagerly approached, Nathan reached over and turned on the Vocoder. "Hey, my friend. This is Wendy Smith, our new doctor."

Darwin looked over at Wendy for a moment then whistled before his electronic voice sounded through the Vocoder. "Doctor … melon talk."

"Yes." Nathan grinned proudly then looked back at Wendy. "Sounds like he already knows you from your abilities."

"Isn't the melon the part of the dolphin's head they use for echolocation?" She asked, curious about the dolphin's use of words to describe her.

"Exactly!" Nathan replied. "Darwin just compared you to a dolphin. That's pretty high praise, Doctor."

"And I'm very flattered." Wendy answered back, clearly impressed. "The Vocoder technology … I read your report about it while at UEO Headquarters but never imagined it would be this exciting to hear."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "I know. I felt the same way the first time I heard him talk. Still am as it learns more of his vocabulary."

Wendy carefully observed the eager way the dolphin responded as the captain playfully, almost lovingly, rubbed the underside of Darwin's long jaw.

"Your work with Darwin is one of the reasons I decided to sign on for this tour of seaQuest," Wendy quietly remarked after a moment, captivated by their bond.

"Really?" Nathan replied as he glanced up at her before looking back at Darwin. "I didn't know you were interested in dolphins."

"It's a relatively new interest. Came about after reading your report, actually. I find the way they communicate intriguing. And I hope this won't sound conceited but I'm hoping some of my capabilities might be similar to his."

Nathan grinned. "That doesn't sound conceited at all. I've often wondered if the same thing was possible."

Wendy paused as she observed their connection once again. "You have obviously found a link with Darwin."

"Well, truth be told, Darwin found me," the captain replied. "And we were making progress … at least with hand signals … before Admiral Noyce shanghaied me into coming back to the seaQuest." He rubbed his hand along the bottom of Darwin's jaw once more before he shook the water off his hands and straightened up to turn to her. "I'm glad he did. I had no idea Lucas was here, further bridging the gap with his Vocoder technology."

"Yet as impressive as the Vocoder is, it's not the same," Wendy observed. "It's interpretive. Your bond with Darwin is communicative." She paused to consider it further. "Maybe even mental."

Nathan looked at her for a moment. "I was told that same thing by an ESP interpreter we had on board a while back."

"Do you mind me asking who that was?"

"Not at all. It was Savannah Rossovich."

"Ah, Savannah." Wendy replied with a knowing smile.

"I take it you know her?" Nathan asked.

"I do. I've worked on several projects with both her and her father at the UEO Psi Research Facility."

"She also told me I had a high psi factor," the captain added. "Whatever that means."

"Interesting," Wendy wondered aloud, not wanting to reveal she had also sensed it in him. When Bridger gave her a quizzical look, she explained herself. "Savannah was right. There is the sensation you may have the capability of mental communication. Especially after seeing you with Darwin. It would certainly explain the strong connection you share with him. Sometime … in your spare time … would you mind if I tried a few simple experiments on the two of you?" Now Nathan looked skeptical and Wendy quickly offered a reassurance. "Oh, nothing intrusive, I promise. More like a guessing game of colored geometric symbols on cards."

Nathan considered it for a moment then smiled. "Sounds kinda fun. I do like working with him." At that moment, Darwin sprayed Nathan with water from his blowhole. The captain looked annoyed then began to laugh as he wiped the water off his face. "But you better ask him, too."

Wendy was amused by their unexpected playfulness and smiled down at the dolphin. "Darwin, would you like to try some experiments with the Captain and me?"

When Darwin made no reply, Nathan gently corrected her with a simplification of her question. "Would you like to play a game with the Doctor and Bridger?"

Darwin chirped happily and his electronic voice sounded through the Vocoder. "Yes … Bridger and Doctor … play with Darwin."

Nathan looked back at Wendy. "Sounds like we're on."

Darwin chirped and his excited electronic voice rang out once again. "Now!"

Nathan turned back to the dolphin. "No, not now. Now is night. Time to sleep. Doctor will tell us when." Nathan made a quick hand signal. "Now go … sleep."

"Doctor … rub first." Darwin added.

Nathan couldn't contain his amusement even as he shook his head at the dolphin's unintentional forwardness. "Always the ladies man," he quietly muttered before turning to Wendy. "Seems you've made a friend, Doctor, and I'm not sure he'll settle down until you make contact with him. Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Wendy bent down over the rail of the tank and reached out to the dolphin, running her hand along the bottom of his jaw just as she had seen the captain do. "It was nice to meet you, Darwin."

"Doctor … nice."

Unexpectedly flattered, Wendy smiled down at the dolphin once again. Then she became aware she was being closely watched. The captain never flinched as she returned his observant gaze.

"Looks like you've established your own link, Doctor," he said then looked back down at Darwin. "Good night, pal."

"Bye Bridger … Doctor."

"Good night, Darwin." Wendy replied, very pleased by the encounter.

Nathan switched off the Vocoder and turned to Wendy, placing his hand on her shoulder in the friendly gesture he shared with all his crew. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your quarters."

When they were in the passageway, Nathan looked over at his new CMO and smiled. "By the way, thank you for the bent spoon you left behind in the Ward Room. Should make eating soup a challenge."

With the tension now broken between them, Wendy softly laughed. "Sorry about that. Just a little theatrical calling card I sometimes use when I first meet people. I hope it will put them at ease."

"It was memorable," Nathan replied, amused. "Would you mind telling me more about your abilities?"

"No, not at all." Wendy sensed his interest was honest and found it a pleasant surprise. "That thing with the spoon was telekinesis. Bending spoons is about all I can do with it, though. Anything bigger requires too much concentration and it takes a lot out of me. So normally, like now when my telepathic abilities are suppressed, I'm simply empathic."

"Is that anything like Savannah and her ESP?"

"Being empathic is similar to the natural tendency we all have of sensing emotions. ESP is closer to my full telepathic abilities. Using it I can hear conscious thought, even gain access to someone's mind through a psychic probe. But using it can also be very draining, especially in large groups of people and ethically I can only use it with permission. So, it's something I work very hard to keep suppressed."

"That must take quite a bit of discipline."

"Yes, it does." Wendy said as she looked over at him, relived he understood.

Nathan realized his first guarded impressions of the doctor had passed. It was now as if he knew she was incapable of deceit. She seemed trustworthy … skilled … compassionate. Plus there was something about her … something he couldn't really name. Kind of like she needed to be looked after … protected. He knew that was a strange thought about such an accomplished woman and rather sexist but it was there nonetheless. Maybe it was her eyes. They were a soft shade of blue that reminded him of the waters of the South Pacific … warm and welcoming yet also full of depth and emotion … perhaps even pain. Like being 40 feet under water where the temperature cools and the sunlight stops penetrating. The point where everything becomes hidden and mysterious, even a little frightening.

"Do you have any other psi capabilities?" The captain added, still very curious about what she could do. "Like clairvoyance or precognition?"

"No, being telepathic is more than enough," she playfully remarked then considered his question moment longer, intrigued by his continued interest. "I'm impressed with your knowledge of parapsychology, Captain."

Nathan shrugged. "We encountered several unexplainable things on the last tour that made me curious. I've done a little research on the subject since then."

"I see. If you'd ever like to discuss any of it, please let me know." They both fell quiet and continued to walk. After a moment, Wendy found the courage to ask the question she knew needed to be asked. She resented it but there was no way around it.

"I know I've only been here a short time, Captain, but do you feel comfortable having me on board?"

"I do." The question had caught him by surprise but Nathan also appreciated the doctor's honesty. "I also trust that the UEO does, too. No one makes it this far and gains the security classification you have without a lot of hard work and perseverance, no matter what your abilities. Besides, you being telepathic probably made it more difficult, not easier."

Wendy sighed and smiled, relieved to be so easily understood once again. "Yes, but it's worth it. It got me here. What an honor to be chosen to serve aboard the seaQuest."

"Doctor, you are an enigma," Nathan said, amused. "You obviously follow the rules when it comes to sailing and science yet from our encounter in the Ward Room, you love to shake those same rules up, too. For the benefit of your mother, no doubt?"

Nathan knew only too well the command and respect Wendy's mother had earned during her naval service. The woman was a legend. He could only imagine the challenge it was to have her as a mother. Admiral Lexington Fisher-Smith. Sexy Lexy. Fresh out of the Academy, his first assignment was under her command where he developed quite a crush on her. When he was shipped out after she fired him from that same assignment, they even briefly dated. The few times they had been together had been wonderfully intense but neither of their careers had allowed for anything more and they separated as friends.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the captain's reference to her mother. She was beginning to enjoy his quick wit and the way it could turn any exchange into a lighthearted challenge.

"You caught me," she replied. "I'm afraid it is a leftover from my rebellious teen years. It's also why I work for the UEO as a civilian instead of serving. Even though I'm strictly by the book, I don't like being restricted by that book the way my mother was. Besides, I have an aversion to uniforms."

"Only to wearing them, I hope, not to those who wear them?"

"Only to wearing them," she echoed with a grin. "I'm actually rather fond of those who wear them."

"That will be a switch. My last CMO wasn't very fond of the military side of the seaQuest which usually put her at odds with my XO, Commander Ford."

"Was that Dr. Westphalen?" Wendy remarked.

Surprised at the mention of Kristin, Nathan looked over at the new doctor. "Yes. Do you know Kristin?"

"Only by reputation. She's brilliant, one of the top scientists in the UEO if not the world. I studied several of her theories during my oceanographic classes in college. Her research is fascinating, the way it touches on so many different disciplines."

"Yes, it is." Nathan proudly agreed, momentarily thinking of Kristin. He missed her but fully supported the new research she was doing upworld. Besides, being apart would no doubt make their next meeting well worth the wait. In the mean time, the seaQuest's new doctor was sounding more and more capable of filling in behind her. "Seems the seaQuest is developing quite a reputation for having only the best serve as her CMO."

Wendy quickly looked back at him, delighted by the unexpected compliment. In a way, he had just answered one of her biggest concerns. Perhaps she would be allowed to simply follow in Dr. Westphalen's path instead of being expected to achieve the impossible and take her place.

"Come now, Doctor," Nathan continued, unsure of the doctor's hesitant reaction. "Don't be modest. You not only earned an M.D. and PhD. by the time you were 25, you've also established quite a reputation in the few short years you've been with the UEO. Your revamping and realignment of the submariner aptitude and psychological batteries was a very welcome change."

"You've done your homework." Wendy said with a smile. The captain had obviously been checking up on her probably because of the mischievous way she had put him at a small disadvantage with her telepathic skills when they first met. Now she was grateful he had.

"Yes, I have. And I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Captain," she softly replied, flattered again by his compliment before feeling the surprising need to divert his attention back to business. "It was time the UEO revised those parameters. Since I knew the logistics of living underwater along with the influences and psychological impacts it created, it seemed like a good fit."

"I've certainly never met a civilian with so many submariner quals," Nathan remarked. "Diving, navigation, communications, weaponry. I'm guessing that's also because of your mother?"

"Yes," Wendy nodded. "She was adamant that if I was going to work on submarines, even as a civilian in the Science and Research Division, I'd damn well carry on the naval tradition of learning every job and system on board. She checked me out herself."

"Ouch." Nathan winced then grinned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, she was tough on me … but fair, too."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "She was the same with me. Even if she did fire me."

The both softly laughed and continued down the passageway.

"Being on a submarine is special," Wendy said after a moment. "I don't know, maybe it's because of my mother's influence when I was growing up. But underwater is the only place I've ever really felt like I belonged, probably because of the detachment from the rest of the world. Down here, I can find peace and quiet."

Nathan smiled and nodded, both understanding and sharing her sentiments. Everything she described was the common bond for all submariners. It was what bonded them together, made them stand out from the rest of the sailing force and it was a big part of the reason he had been enticed to serve once again.

Wendy continued, gesturing to their surroundings. "It's still hard to believe I'll be working on the seaQuest. Your layout and design is amazing, Captain. She's not only the most efficient but also the most beautiful boat in the fleet."

Although pleased with her impressions, Nathan couldn't help but gently interrupt her. "Excuse me, but a 'boat', Doctor? Were you pulling my chain in the Ward Room, calling my 'boat' a 'ship'?"

Wendy smiled as she thought back on their first exchange and blushed slightly. "Yes, I was. And it worked."

Nathan softly laughed. "Yes, it did. You caught me off guard with that one."

They continued to walk and it gave Wendy time to reconsider the captain. Perhaps it had been one of those rare occasions when she had completely misread someone else's opinion of her. When they reached the door to her quarters, she looked up at him.

"Listen, Captain … about our introduction in the Ward Room. I meant no disrespect."

For all her bravado earlier, Nathan could now sense a slight hesitation and insecurity in her. Although surprising, it was a common feeling he got from most of the new people on his crew. Time once again to give the "at ease" command.

"I know," he said, nodding. "And I know the strict telepathic guidelines and privacy restrictions you follow." He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Your work on board has already spoken volumes for you. From the input you gave me during the negotiations with the GELFs to your assisting Lucas in accessing the genetic databank to your care and analysis of the GELF baby. It was all very much appreciated. Plus I'm hoping you just might be able to help me bridge the gap between my command and the youth and inexperience of my new crew." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You are well on your way to becoming an invaluable part of my crew, Doctor. Just give us all the chance to get to know you better."

There was no condescension in Bridger's voice. All earlier signs of any mistrust from him were also gone. And to Wendy's great relief, he had said exactly what she had needed to hear. He needed her there.

"Yes, sir." Wendy rewarded him with a very sincere smile. "And thank you again, Captain."

Wendy took the unguarded moment to study the man more closely. His aura of authority made his decisions irrefutable, perhaps it was even why he seemed unapproachable at times. Plus there were his unintentional mental walls she now understood because of his high psi factor. Yet he was the epitome of all that was admirable about a submariner captain. His professionalism and behavior was higher than almost anyone she had ever met, tempered by a civility and equality she had seen him grant to everyone on board, from seaman to XO. It was also combined with an unsuspected streak of gentleness running through him that was often reflected in the dark warmth of his soulful brown eyes. Such quality of character had obviously been developed from years of dealing with the uncommonness of being underwater but also as a human being who had experienced some sort of deep regret and loss. It had all left an indelible mark on him, a mark that had earned him the respect and trust from all she had seen him encounter during the short time they had been together.

"You know," she thoughtfully added, "my mother was wrong about you when she told me you were pretentious. Seeing you in command not only of the GELF situation but also in control of this amazing boat ... well, I'm the one who's impressed. I'm really looking forward to sailing with you."

"Then thank you, Doctor. And welcome aboard." Nathan looked at her for a moment longer then nodded once. "Good night."

"Good night."

Wendy watched from the door of her quarters as the captain continued down the passageway. Just as she had thought walking into the Ward Room during their first meeting had been a mistake that turned out to be the correct, the decision she had made about joining the seaQuest crew might also be turning out to be correct.


End file.
